


Heart in a Silver Cage

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU where Odo became a slave, And Quark is a suave gambler, Dehumanization, General Angst, Implied Sexual Content, It Gets Better, Kissing, M/M, Sex Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Alone at the table with the dealer and the Cardassian, Quark raised a brow. "What've you got to wager, lizard?"The Cardassian raised a hand to his mouth, giving a loud, piercing whistle that had Quark cringing. But a figure crossed the room, all in gold, and Quark could only describe the feeling in his chest as "infatuation."





	1. Infactuation

Business on the casino ship _Spectator_ was booming in spite of the recent Cardassian Acquisition of Terok Nor. When the Cardassian troops wanted, they would seize the opportunity of recreation on board the Ferengi ships, forming a tenuous alliance.

The air was filled with thick smoke from all kind of substances, some less legal than others. The bar kept the Kanar flowing for a Gul and his particularly rowdy, small gang. Most of the Cardassians occupied themselves at the dabo tables (and with a pair of Orion twins, they couldn't be too upset about losing). Only the Gul kept looking over at the Tongo tables, smiling amusedly as if he might consider joining a game. The Gul's hand rested on his comfort object's waist, earning a small noise of protest. 

Quark was settled between an Andorian and another Ferengi at a Tongo table. Tonight marked Quark's sixth night of Tongo wins, amounting to two hundred overall with some losses thrown in to keep the House from suspecting. A couple of Cardassians had gotten noisy at the dabo tables, but it didn't bother Quark in the slightest. Drunk Cardassians were happy Cardassians and happy Cardassians weren't trigger-happy Cardassians.

"Acquire," Quark announced to the table. There was a silence while each gambler checked his hand. No one called Confront.

"You're awful lucky," a Cardassian slurred at Quark. 

Quark laughed. "There's no such thing as luck in Tongo."

The Cardassian considered that, eyeing the table. "You and me, Ferengi. Let's see if I can't break that streak you've got going."

Sensing the tension at the table, the gamblers politely excused themselves. The Andorian made his way to the bar, ordering something pink and, possibly, sweet, eyeing the Tongo table with barely concealed amusement. The Ferengi who had been at Quark's right (and terrible with numbers) hurried off to the dabo tables without a second look over his shoulder.

Alone at the table with the dealer and the Cardassian, Quark raised a brow. "What've you got to wager, lizard?"

The Cardassian raised a hand to his mouth, giving a loud, piercing whistle that had Quark cringing. But a figure crossed the room, all in gold, and Quark could only describe the feeling in his chest as "infatuation." 

The figure seemed to glide with a liquid grace. Their skin seemed to hold a golden sheen, catching the dim casino lights and reflecting it three-fold. The robes wrapped around the figure rippled in a golden cascade with every movement. Every so often the face would switch from being masculine to feminine, as if trying to decide what shape to take on. Finally, the figure settled on a rather masculine Bajoran woman with almost platinum blonde hair and _something_ off about the face. The heavy collar, no doubt for administering shocks, also spoiled the lovely visage of gold.

For a while, Quark could have sworn this was the Blessed Exchequer himself, unable to speak. This was definitely infatuation.

"You summoned me, Zerar?" the figure asked. 

"Of course," the Cardassian, Zerar, said. He gave the golden figure a slap across the face before saying plainly, "You are to be my wager."

Quark's eyes widened and he swallowed the saliva gathering in his mouth. Only now, with the figure's eyes widened in a sort of smothered rage, did Quark notice those lovely eyes were also golden.


	2. Justification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rules for Tongo that were used in this chapter can be found here (http://tongogame.com/?page_id=2).

Slavery wasn't right, Quark argued, but that figure looked like something from the Divine Treasury. And Quark did like flashy, expensive things. Perhaps he could teach this creature about oo-mox and find something even bolder to put that handsome figure in.

Quark couldn't help but buy into the game. He had enough winnings and the thought of possessing such a handsome thing was worth more than any chips.

"More Kanar," Zerar grumbled and the figure, narrowing _his_ eyes (for there was no doubt now that the spiteful thing had settled on a Bajoran male's form) at the Ferengi before gliding through the crowd. "Handsome, isn't it?"

"Yes," Quark agreed readily. "Where'd you pick up that creature?"

"It was my cut. Apparently some scientist tried selling his science project to some rebel fighters and we intercepted their little cargo run."

"I see."

"Gul gets first pick, so I ended up with it."

And there was a loathing that made Quark's skin itch. 

"Want to know a secret?" Zerar said, leaning in so close Quark could almost smell the kanar on him.

Quark, after glancing at his cards, hummed.

"That thing is a shape-shifter. It can be anything you please." Zerar leaned back in his seat, pleased with himself. 

"Sir," the figure said, offering the Gul a glass of Kanar.

"You've gotten slow, Odo," Zerar said, a hand running down the figure's back. "We'll have to train you better."

Odo stiffened, looking at the Gul. "Sir."

And that was probably the moment Quark knew he _had_ to win this game. The Gul had no right making Odo look so scared.

"Fold." 

Odo watched, narrowing his eyes at the Ferengi. Quark took one look at the Gul and understood. Odo was forbidden from speaking.

"So," Quark said, trying to lure the Gul into false confidence. "A shape-shifter."

"Mhm. It can't do faces very well, but it can do the rest." Zerar offered Odo a lecherous grin, the shifter shrinking back almost indistinctly. "Not that it matters much when you've got it face down in your bed."

Odo looked mortified, arms folded across his chest in a motion of self-security. Quark bit the inside of his cheek, considering every move carefully.

"Acquire," Quark said.

Zerar countered, "Confront."

And lo and behold, Quark won this hand, the Gul's eyes widening.

"More kanar."

And Odo was gone again but the image of a creature that could be so powerful reduced to fear was burned into Quark's mind. He was going to _win._

"Acquire."

The Gul considered his cards, then the Ferengi. "Fold."

"A wise move."

"Don't patronize me," the Gul growled. 

Odo returned with another glass and offered the Ferengi a slight tilt of his head, a silent apology for his master. The Gul gulped the kanar down like it was going out of style. And, for a moment, Quark locked eyes with the shape-shifter. and knew what he had planned. 

"What a weird little creature," Quark muttered and he might've stared a bit longer when Odo walked to the bar.

"Retreat"

The Gul was playing careful now, trying to figure Quark out. Quark, ever the charmer, played equally a careful.

"Acquire," the Gul said.

"Confront." Reckless, but Quark had to concede some things to lure him into the game. 

Odo stayed at the Gul's side, watching. "Sir?"

"Yes, pet?"

"I was thinking it would be more efficient to get a bottle of kanar."

The Gul chuckled, hand wandering over his pet's figure. "Perhaps you're smarter than I give you credit for, Odo."

Odo nodded and, before turning, gave Quark a look. A silent plea. He left, taking his time bringing that bottle of kanar.

"Acquire," the Gul said.

"Confront."

Quark grinned, knowing his hand had to be better than the Gul's. Alcohol and a temper never made for smart choices in Tongo. And not that he had this game under lock and key and he was going to kiss that shape-shifter. 

"You dirty little cheat," the Gul said, raising to his full height. 

Odo returned only to press a hand to the Gul's shoulder, offering the Cardassian a look of sadness. But those golden eyes locked with Quark’s, and the sadness evaporated and left only a look of _knowing_ that had Quark almost shivering. 

Zerar grabbed Odo by the upper arm, hurling him at the Ferengi. Quark stumbled, but he caught Odo in his arms, holding the shape-shifter. close. 

"Have him then." Zerar gave the Ferengi dealer, who was reaching for a phase pistol, a glare, then stormed back to the bar.

"That was stupid and genius," Quark whispered to the shape-shifter. in his arms. "Remind me to buy you a drink sometime."

Odo simply fixed Quark with that curious and quiet golden stare and the Ferengi sighed, leading the shape-shifter. out of the bar. 

"I have a ship," Quark said, trying to fill the silence between them and keeping Odo pressed to his side. "You don't have to worry. I'm not going to electrocute you for talking."

Odo eyed the Ferengi with suspicion. "I . . . I should thank you."

There was a raspy quality to that voice and Quark put 'water' up high on the mental to-do list for this ex-slave. It was right there with 'get that damn collar off.'

"I should be thanking you," Quark pointed out. "Getting your owner drunk is one of the oldest tricks in the book."

Odo made a hum of understanding. And then they came to Quark's ship, small as it was. As the door slid open, Odo blinked.

"Guests first," Quark offered.

"I've never heard of Ferengi being generous," Odo admitted, stepping into the ship. 

"It's nothing. I owe you for that brilliant little scheme." And fair was fair when you were dealing with aliens.

Odo wandered, lost for a moment among the decoration of the ship. It wasn't much more than a cruiser, meant for shorter jaunts through space, but it would do for longer journies, if one had the patience. But Quark being Quark, he had decorated it with art, a rather jarring rug in the sleeping quarters, and elaborate sheets on the bed, a portrait of his father hung above the bed.

Odo, shining in his flowing golden robes, seemed at home among the decor of the cruiser. The shapeshifted traced the curve of a vase, a blue one that looked like a bird, and sighed softly.

"Odo," Quark said, testing the name and gently leading Odo to the bed. "It has a nice ring to it."

"It means nothing," Odo huffed, voice bitter. "Which, to those Cardassians, is all I've ever been."

Quark sat on the edge of the bed, positioning Odo on the floor, back to the Ferengi. "Let me get that collar off."

"Why?"

And Quark didn't have a good answer for that, so he made up something that sounded plausible. "Because I don't have the remote. I won't have that Cardassian getting back at me by electrocuting you whenever he pleases." 

Odo made a soft hum and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Quark fumbled with the collar, running his fingers back and forth across the band, giving the black box that powered the device a bit of wary space and trying to find some buckle or latch but it seemed the device had nowhere to simply pull it off.

"How does he get it on you?"

"When I take my solid form, the Gul would force me to put the collar around my neck."

"Can you do the opposite of that?"

Odo turned his head, just enough to give the Ferengi a confused look.

"Just do it," Quark said. 

And, slowly, Odo shifted into something resembling a puddle, roiling off to one side leaving his robes and collar behind. Quark picked up the collar and tossed it in the garbage bin. When he turned around, Odo was settled on the floor, on his knees and stark nude. It was a very tantalizing image, but Quark only handed the shape-shifter. his robes.

"What if I don't want to wear them?" Odo asked, challenging the Ferengi.

"Well you can't be naked," Quark pointed out. "The neighbours will talk."

Odo laughed, his whole form shaking and roiling with hysteria. Quark was a bit alarmed, especially when the shape-shifter. began melting around the edges. 

"Bucket," Odo groaned.

Quark looked around for something that could hold this melted thing before deciding that blue bird vase full of flowers was nothing compared to this shape-shifter's comfort. Odo, halfway between a humanoid form and something gooey, crawled into the vase before settling into a placid state. For a long moment, Quark stared before daring to press a finger to the surface. The gelatinous form gave, absorbing the tip of Quark’s finger before Quark pulled away, setting the vase on the night stand.


	3. Appropriation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT ABOUT APPROPRIATION AND WAS GOING TO LAUNCH INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHOUT THIS TINY BRIDGE.
> 
> Anyway, thanks guys for your comments and curiosity. We're about halfway through this.

"Anyway, Rom," Quark said, finishing up his message, "don't tell Moogie but I might come home for a while." And there he left it. No mention of his most recent acquisition or any profits.

With a sigh, Quark stood, going to check on Odo. He'd set the vase on the night stand, dimming the lights in the sleeping quarters, just in case. Quark tried to be as quiet as possible stepping into the room, but he found Odo, in his humanoid form, looking at the golden robes. 

"Odo," Quark said, pointedly staring at a portrait on the wall.

"Quark." There was a long silence, then rustling. "Sorry."

Odo looked more like a living thing than a glittering piece of art. Perhaps it was the dimmed lights, but Odo didn't seem to shine as much as before. Quark couldn't help but be disappointed. Perhaps it was a shapehifter thing or Odo's personal preference.

"Did you . . . sleep?" Odo nodded to Quark's question. "Sleep well?"

"I did enjoy regenerating without being woken up to a Klingon painstic," Odo answered, arms folded across his chest.

"Ah." What else could be said to that. 'I'm sorry for your torment' didn't seem appropriate, not when Odo still seemed sore about the Cardassian's treatment.

"You like . . . fine things," Odo noted, staring at the portrait of Keldar. "Is this a relative of yours?"

"My father, Keldar," Quark answered, chest puffed out with pride. "A businessman of the finest calibre."

"You take after him," Odo said. "I've never seen anyone play Tongo like that."

"A Ferengi who can't play Tongo is no Ferengi at all," Quark answered.

Odo hummed, quiet but not in a tense way. He simply looked around, content to investigate. As if he'd forgotten, a hand went to his throat and Odo's eyes widened. "You didn't -?

"I didn't." Quark offered the shapeshifter a grin. "I'm not a Cardassian."

Odo hummed and, again, the duo lapsed into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Quark was only half-awake when he noticed the weight on his chest. It wasn't exactly warm or the typical shape of a body and the Ferengi grumbled something incoherent.

"Quark," Odo's gruff voice. "Just rest."

And Odo' hand found Quark's but it felt different, softer somehow. Quark looked over and found Odo's hand had reverted to that gelatinous state, engulfing Quark's own hand. The fluid around his hand felt silky, not sticky or slimy, but smooth and soft.

Odo made a gentle sigh, something that could have been erotic in a different context, and gently pressed his forehead to Quark's.

"I'm linking with you," Odo explained, voice soft, barely above a whisper. "It helps me determine what you like."

"Don't," Quark said softly. 

Odo pulled away as though he'd been burned, eyes wide with confusion. "I -"

"Odo, go regenerate," Quark said, waving the shapeshifter off. "Don't do that when I'm sleeping."

Odo looked down at the hand he'd used to establish the link with Quark before humming in thought. He seemed conflicted but Quark, exhausted, simply decided he'd deal with it later.

* * *

Odo was pacing just outside the sleeping quarters and Quark couldn't help but be reminded of a pet. 

"I would like to apologise for last night," Odo said and it was the most confident he had ever sounded. 

"It's fine," Quark said. "Just don't do it again. I thought you were trying to eat me or something."

"Rather calm for being eaten," Odo noted.

"Well . . ." Quark didn't have a good answer for that. "I was tired?"

Even though it sounded more like a question than answer, Odo nodded in understanding.

"I won't do it again."

"Thank you."

* * *

Over the next day Quark spent with his newest acquisition, he began to notice subtle little things. Odo preferred to spend time away from Quark, regenerating in that same blue vase whenever possible. Quark couldn't blame him. If Quark had been a Cardassian's slave, he would have spent as much time resting (or whatever equivalent Odo seemed to be doing in that vase). 

Whenever Quark ate, he would offer some to Odo, but the shapeshifter seemed not only suspicious, but curious, as if he didn't eat. Checking the computer, the shapeshifter didn't replicate anything and seemed perfectly content as he was. Perhaps, Quark thought to himself, Odo didn't need to eat. And that seemed stranger than Odo melting into a puddle to rest.

"Do you want anything before we set off?" Quark asked, confronting Odo while the latter was in his humanoid form.

Odo blinked, then shook his head. 

"Nothing? No food, liquor, a better vase?" Quark couldn't believe Odo wanted _nothing._

"Nothing," Odo said. Then he paused, a twitch of his lipless mouth.

"What is it?" Quark asked. "Anything at all."

"I would like," Odo said slowly, as if testing the Ferengi, "a different set of clothes. Something modest. It doesn't have to be . . ."

Odo gave Quark a shrug and Quark understood. Odo didn't want to be dressed like he was about to service the next Cardassian who crossed his path.

"That's reasonable," Quark said. "Bajoran fashion?"

Odo blinked. "Whatever's easiest to find."

Quark nodded and added that to the top of the list.

* * *

"Do you just prefer being naked all the time?"

Odo, dressed more modestly in a grey tunic and breeches, blinked. "I suppose, with some focus, I could simply . . ." He seemed to be at a loss to explain it. "Form clothes."

"But you prefer the fabric?"

"Being a Cardassian slave costs plenty of energy," Odo said. "It would take some time before I could mimic the shape and feel."

"I understand," Quark said softly. He went over everything again, making sure he had enough provisions. "So . . . Are there more like you?"

This seemed to strike a nerve and Odo visibly flinched. "I don't know."

"You mean . . ."

"From what I understand," Odo said, voice taking a firm tone and Quark was content to just listen. "The scientist who gave me up simply found me adrift in space. He ran his tests and tried to give me over to the resistence. And . . . you know the rest."

"That Gul picked you up," Quark said. "I know."

"I don't know," Odo admitted. "I've always been an . . . oddity. Either a new hope for a resistance or a comfort object for Cardassians."

There was a tense silence, Odo brushed off his immaculate breeches and Quark settled in at the helm, setting a course for Ferenginar.

"Where will we be headed?" Odo asked.

"Ferenginar," Quark answered, relaxing a little. 

"Oh." A pause, as if Odo was considering his words carefully. "Will you - "

"No. I'm not selling you," Quark told him. "The Orion Syndicate's going to have too pry you from my cold, dead, broke hands before you get sold off as a slave again."

Quark looked over at Odo, who seemed a bit surprised, mouth twitching as though he wanted to smile.

"I've had enough of this dangerous gambling thing," Quark added hastily. "I won more than my fair share of latinum and a handsome new pet."

"A pet." Odo's brow furrowed with worry.

"You sleep in a vase," Quark pointed out.

Odo made a noise that was part-sigh and part-laugh.

"But I do intend to get you a better thing to sleep in," Quark added.

"I don't -"

"I want to," Quark said. "And the best use I could have for you is running a household."

Odo raised a brow. "That almost sounds like an offer of a relationship."

"A partnership -" Quark shrugged - "Of sorts."

Odo hummed. "Will I be meeting your family? The Gul said Ferengi -"

"Breed like wild targs? I've heard that one before." Quark tried to keep his tone light to avoid startling Odo. "My mother only had two sons."

Odo laughed - but perhaps it was a nervous gesture - and Quark didn't know he was capable of it, but the gruff laugh was music to Quark's lobes. 

"He was a rather rude Cardassian."

"Most of them are." Quark looked over his shoulder. "No offense."

"None taken." And Odo's smile lit up his whole face.

* * *

Even with warp capabilities, the trip to Ferenginar was long and dull. Odo seemed perfectly content in the tiny ship, either taking on a humanoid form or regeneraing Quark had his hands full piloting them to Ferenginar and planning a business when he got home. If he had Odo running the household, it would make things considerably easier.

Of course, the peaceful sielence they spent together had to be broken sometimes.

"Quark?"

"Yes, Odo?"

"Tell me about your homeworld."

And Quark, for a moment, was caught off-guard. Could he describe the thrill of a Ferengi marketplace or the soothing and constant trickle of rain? 

"It's got rain," Quark said lamely. 

"138 words for rain, so I've heard."

Odo sounded so encouraging that Quark felt compelled to continue, "You have not lived until you've experienced your first glebbening with someone attractive, a couple of quilts, and an afternoon of doing nothing."

"Glebbening." Odo was clumsy with Quark's language but, with a couple of weeks of practice, Odo would speak like a natural Ferengi.

"It's a bad downpour, worse than the usual light rains."

"Its always raining, isn't it?"

Quark nodded. "Always."

Odo seemed impressed by that, smiling a bit. "So . . . did you have someone to endure the glebbening with?"

"Boss' sister," Quark said quickly, a little too quickly. "Rules of Acquisition, it got sticky, so I left to gamble a bit."

"I see."

"She was plain," Quark added. "Not worth a five year contract."

"Contract of?"

"Marriage," Quark answered. 

Odo had such a blank look and Quark knew it would take some education to get the shapeshifter to fit in. 

"Don't worry about it."

Odo hummed, an affirmative noise, and then left to the bedroom. When he didn't come back, Quark knew the other was regenerating. Odo would need his rest.


	4. Obsession

Quark, slowly, learnt to live with his newest acquisition. So long as he gave Odo space (the only time they ever truly cohabited was during Quark's own periods of rest) and scratched the relentless itch the shape-shifter had by arguing (There was nothing wrong with diced tube grubs, thank you very much), but they always settled on a quiet kind of peace. It was, Quark thought to himself, adjusted their course because that nebula was truly beautiful and Quark would never take longer than needed, the closest he would get to a proper thanks.

Turning away from the helm for just a moment, Quark decided to check on Odo. It had been rather quiet without the shape-shifter deciding to come bicker over something small.

The door to their shared living quarters slid open and Quark was a bit amused to, a first, find nothing out of the ordinary. 

The painting of Kildare wasn't a fraction of a centimetre off. Both of those blue bird-shaped vases were in their rightful place, framing the bed. The sheets, to a small amount of Quark's disappointment, were perfectly made. Everything was perfect, too perfect.

"Odo?" 

No response. So it would be a game.

Quark hummed, pacing back and forth. He dragged his nails up along the length of the bed, gently scratching at the fabric and hoping to coax the shape-shifter out of hiding. 

"I wonder where you could have got to, Odo," Quark mused, playing coy. The Ferengi knew the layout of his room and he knew he only owned one vase. "Perhaps you've grown tired of a Ferengi's kindness."

That had no discernible effect on the room, but Quark continued, playing along with Odo. 

"Did you hope to catch me by surprise?" Quark asked. "Take the ship and go back to whatever planet you came from?"

Silence.

"Well, I've grown rather fond of you, Odo," Quark announced. "I refuse to let you simply leave."

With that, Quark picked up one of the vases, tracing the curve of the bird's neck. It was extravagant to have such a piece but Quark did like the most ostentatious things. His fingers ran over a wing, which, slowly, shifted from blue glass to blue feathers in the Ferengi's grasp. Quark, filled with an impulsive desire, dragged his tongue along the vase's neck - the bird's neck - just a fraction of a second ahead of the change from glass to feather. The change continued, a sort of rippling as Odo - now growing and unfurling into the body of a bird - gave a low croon.

Quark dropped the shape-shifter, who landed on his own two feet, bird-eyes filled with something not quite hurt and not quite lust. Quark took a step back, unsure of what Odo might do. 

"If you spend all your time turning into animals, you'll end up acting like one," Quark warned. 

There was a ripple around the throat—Odo making a sickly caw that turned into a very human-sounding groan—and spoke. "This is the only animal I've turned into, Quark."

"Yeah, well, don't get stuck like that."

"You weren't serious about any of that, were you?" Odo asked, giving an experimental flap of those very large and smooth wings. 

"I'm . . . fond of you," Quark settled on. "I like having you around."

Odo huffed. 

"If you want a confession of true love on bended knee, you'll have to work for it," Quark teased. 

"Then I simply have to work harder," Odo replied.

And though it was just a joke, Quark couldn't help but feel sparks running through his veins. With a huff of his own, the Ferengi returned to the helm.

"You speak Ferengi through your nose," Quark called over his shoulder, hoping an argument would help ease the tension in his chest.

* * *

"I've got a Cardassian ship on the sensors," Quark said.

Odo, who had been perfectly content to settle next to the Ferengi, twitched—torn between wanting to flee and wanting to fight—and asked, "Are they hostile?"

"They've got their weapons pointed at us," Quark said, "So yes, I think they're just a little hostile."

Odo opened his mouth as if he wanted to argue.

"Wait, Odo, before you start trying to flirt like a Cardassian," Quark said, "they're hailing us."

Odo looked more frightened by that prospect and Quark could see why. It wasn't a mystery.

"Do you want to - "

"No, just," Odo sighed. "Answer them."

Quark did, the smug face of Zerar coming up on screen. 

"Odo. I see the Ferengi hasn't sold you yet," Zerar purred. "Good. I was looking for you."

"You bartered me in a game of cards," Odo huffed.

"You know," the Cardassian said, "you look rather nude without your collar."

Odo huffed, averting his eyes.

"That's the cute pet I know." Zerar grinned. "But, I did need to take you back. I want to take you home."

"You threw him at me," Quark interrupted. "I'm not letting you take Odo anywhere."

"He'll come willingly," Zerar promised.

And then there was a different face on screen. It looked almost perfectly like Odo, just a slant more toward the feminine. Odo looked up and gave a startled little gasp.

"Hell, Odo," the female figure said. "We've been looking for you for a long time. It's time to come home."

"Do you know her?" Quark asked.

"I don't," Odo said. "But I trust her."

The female figure beamed. "I thought you'd be able to recognize one of your kind." 

For a moment, she lifted a hand, allowing it to revert to something gelatinous—just like Odo when he needed to rest—and then back again into a hand.

"I think you and the Solid should allow us to escort you."

Quark's hand on Odo's knee snapped him out of whatever trance the female figure had put him in.

"They have their weapons ready," Odo said softly. "We have to at least allow them to escort us."

Quark sighed and told the female figure, "We'll go but only because you'd kill us if we didn't."

"We would have killed you, Solid, but not Odo." The female figure ended their communications there.

Odo looked nervous and Quark let go of Odo's knee to take the shape-shifter's hand instead. 

"Do you want to—"

"I'm not tired," Odo said, looking at Quark. "Thank you, Quark."

"It's nothing."

The Cardassian ship sent a set of coordinates and Quark adjusted their course. Odo went quiet, but in a stressed sort of silence. After about an hour of tense quiet, Quark sighed and took Odo's hand.

"Quark?"

"I'm not going to understand it, but I do want you to talk to me."

"I'm fi— "

"You're not, Odo. I know you too well."

Odo huffed, pulling his hand out of Quark's grasp. "Since when has my stress level been important to you? I thought I was an asset."

"Sometimes an asset is more than an asset," Quark said.

That seemed to sink in and Odo's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

"Of course." Quark put on a bit of mock-hurt. 

Odo was quiet again, contemplating. "I want you to make love to me."

Quark turned, unsure of what to say. "Odo - "

"You don't have to," Odo said. "But . . . I am choosing to make love. I am not being forced."

"Odo, I care about you. I don't want you to regret anything."

Odo shook his head. "I would like to have new experiences."

Quark nodded in understanding and Odo leaned in to kiss the Ferengi.

* * *

Quark was gentle with Odo, as if he would shatter with the wrong touch. Odo was more frenzied, only having known brutality and force. Quark took the shape-shifter's hands, pausing him in undressing Quark.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

Quark chuckled. "Odo, if you take it slower, it's more of a reward."

Odo hummed, undressing Quark slower. Satisfied, Quark leaned in, kissing Odo gently. Odo seemed confused, unsure, and Quark pulled away.

"He didn't do that," Odo said softly. "But I liked it, it's not bad."

"I'll be sure to tell people a shape-shifter thought I was good at kissing."

Odo laughs and that helps dissolve some of the tension. Quark leans in, kissing gently along Odo's throat and that makes Odo moan, which makes Quark smile.

* * *

It's awkward to have your lover turn into goo with overexertion and need to rest in a vase. But, Quark looks over at the vase on the night-stand and can't help but feel a surge of love, of pride, of actual bliss. 

Slowly, Quark gets up and makes his way to the shower, trying to look like nothing has happened.

* * *

"It was enjoyable," Odo says softly, joining Quark at the helm. 

Quark looks over at Odo. "Well I think subtlety is going to be the next lesson."

Odo sighs, smiling fondly at Quark.

* * *

Odo tended to spend more time in states of half-dress around the ship. He was more affectionate too, often resting a hand on Quark's shoulder, fingers brushing against Quark's lobes, making the Ferengi shiver. 

Today, Odo had decided to be more bold, fingers tracing the full shape of Quark's ear. When the Ferengi hissed, Odo pulled his hand away, looking as coy as a Changeling could. 

"You're doing this on purpose," Quark accused.

Odo nodded. "I believe I've grown fond of you."

Quark opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He had to choose his words carefully. "I'm fond of you as well."

"And you seem more at ease."

"I told you—"

"I like seeing you relaxed," Odo said, speaking honestly for once. "I do things like this because I prefer to see you in a good mood."

"That sounds like something a slave would say," Quark grumbled, trying to get his mind off what _else_ those hands could do. "Or an employee with a particularly shrewd boss."

"I am only a slave to my own heart," Odo scoffed. 

"You don't have a heart," Quark said. 

Odo gave the Ferengi a look before shrugging. "I don't have a master either."

For a moment, Quark was tempted to make some comment about how free the Changeling seemed and how freedom could sometimes be dangerous. But, seeing the glint in Odo's eye, the happiness pulsing under that approximation of skin, Quark couldn't bring himself to ruin it.

* * *

Teaching the shape-shifter about Ferengi culture and then instructing him on adapting was difficult. Since Odo wasn't technically "male" but often referred to himself in the masculine, it made planning a marriage contract harder. After all, a contract is a contract is a contract but only between Ferengi. But Odo did serve like a wife and, technically, the shape-shifter served like a wife.

It brought quite a dilemma to Quark's mind. 

Perhaps, he reasoned, Odo could take the form of a Ferengi male. That was looked at with suspicion, but they could get away with it. Maybe.

He looked over at Odo, the shape-shifter reading from a data PADD. It was, most likely, a romance holonovel, which Quark kept for something to do on longer journeys. 

They'd make it work, Quark decided.

* * *

The next time Quark goes in to check on Odo, he finds an Andorian woman standing in front of he mirror, dressed in Odo's clothes. Her head turns and there's _something_ off with her face.

"Odo?"

The Andorian nods and, in Odo's usual gruff voice, answers, "I thought you might find this form more pleasant."

"Odo," Quark sighs. "I don't care what you look like."

Odo hummed, a noise of scepticism. 

"I mean, I like it when I can talk to you," Quark amended. 

"I see." Odo looked at the mirror, contemplative. Then he shifted, a sort of rippling, and turned back into the mimicry of a Bajoran male that had become his preference. "I want to explain."

Quark nodded for Odo to speak his mind.

"When I turned into . . . liquid that one night, I developed a sort of bond with you," Odo said softly. "I did it with the Cardassian as well."

Quark couldn't help but feel a bit disappointment that he hadn't been the first.

"It helped me understand what the Cardassian wanted. And it helped me understand your preferences."

"Well, I don't think any Andorian can come close to you."

Odo looked at Quark.

"You're something special, Odo. We have a Cardassian and one of your kind ready to kill us over you," Quark pointed out.

Odo huffed. "I would hardly call myself special. Trouble, yes, but not special."

"Odo," Quark said. "I couldn't even begin to put a price on you."

Odo hummed, looking at the Ferengi. It was, the shape-shifter thought, the best compliment Quark could give.

* * *

Teaching Odo Ferengi was much better when Odo could adjust the way he produced sound. And, slowly, with Quark's help, Odo could speak like as if he was Ferengi. It was a source of pride for Quark, but Odo merely seemed tired, always a certain sadness wrapped around the shape-shifter.

"Odo?" Quark asked. "Do you need to rest before we get to this planet?"

Odo shook his head. "I'm too nervous to rest."

"I never thought I'd hear that from someone who doesn't have nerves."

The exasperated sigh Odo made was worth it. 

"Quark?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Odo promised. "Just anxious."

Quark took one of Odo's hands in his own. "I promise we'll make it out of this. I didn't teach you Ferengi for nothing."

Odo smiled at that, leaning in to kiss Quark's forehead.

* * *

The planet is barren aside from some gelatinous ocean spanning most of its surface. It was like someone had electrocuted Odo, the shape-shifter's eyes widened and making a gentle sigh of wistfulness.

"We should go down there," Quark said.

Odo simply stared, awestruck by the planet. Quark could only guess at the emotions brewing in the shape-shifter's body. Fear, probably, and joy. Perhaps he was excited to see people like himself, to understand.

"I don't trust this," Odo murmured. 

"I know," Quark said. "I've got a plan."


	5. Resale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by "The Isle of Capri" and "Big iron."

Quark and Odo transported down first, the pair standing on the shore of a beige-gold-green ocean. Odo stared, tense and silent. Quark appreciated the aesthetics but picked up a stone, intending to skip it across the surface—a common pastime on the shores of Ferengi lakes. 

It didn't skip and Odo turned, giving Quark a rather cruel glare.

Before Quark could offer an explanation, the rock came back twice as hard as Quark had thrown it, blood seeping from a gash along his cheekbone.

"Odo tell your goo-family they're assholes," Quark said, touching the gash and hissing. "That _hurt._ "

"Serves you right," Odo huffed. "Next time you won't skip stones on the inhabitants."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"You've seen me in my more natural state," Odo pointed out. 

Quark only sighed, knowing when the shape-shifter had him beat. 

They only had to wait a few more moments—Odo turned back to the ocean but took a wary step back while Quark simply milled about the minute expanse of solid land—before Zerar and the female shape-shifter joined them on the surface. 

"Odo," Zerar said, a smile in his voice and a phaser rifle in his hands. "You look well."

Odo glared at Zerar and Quark put himself between the Cardassian and the shape-shifter. 

"Boys," the female said, slinking over like a very liquid cat, "play nice."

"I worry about him, Founder. Odo is . . . unique."

"Indeed." She fixed Odo with Her icy blue-green—blue—white—green—blue gaze. "How we have missed you, Odo'ital."

"Unknown sample," Odo scoffed, folding his arms across his chest and fixing Her with a rather hurt glare. 

"You were . . . " She said, moving past Quark to cup Odo's cheek, fingers following the curve of Odo’s face, lingering on his jaw, his throat, then resting at Her side. "You were lost to us. Plenty in the Great Link thought you were dead or otherwise unable to return. But I had a feeling you were there, waiting and lost like a child."

Odo pulled away from Her. "Why did it take so long to find me?"

"It's not always easy to leave the Link," She told him, sighing as though She was indeed talking to a hurt child. "But it's all in the past. You're home now. You’re safe here, with your own people"

"It . . . doesn't feel like home," Odo admitted, turning to stare at the gelatinous mass that was supposed to be people like him. 

"Doesn't it?" She asked. "Join the Link, Odo. It's where you belong."

Odo didn’t blink as he looked at the ocean, the gelatinous mass now roiling all at once, every drop of the vastness seeming to grasp in the direction of Odo. The shape-shifter, terrified, took a step back, colliding with the female shape-shifter.

"You belong here," She said firmly, hand on Odo’s shoulders as though She would not let him go. "Odo'ital, you cannot leave. This is your home!"

"No!" Odo argued, turning and struggling against her. He broke Her grasp, turning into a sparrow and darting into the air. 

The female changeling, sighing with a maternal exasperation and disappointment, turned herself into a Romulan bloodwing, getting a running start and powerful wings beating against the air. Zerar and Quark were left on the ground, both standing and staring and feeling useless compared to two shape-shifters playing chase.

"You taught him new tricks," Zerar noted, gesturing at the small bird darting between sparse vegetation. "Do you prefer songbirds, then?"

"You were a disgusting cretin," Quark said, fingers itching to grab the phaser he’d brought with him. 

Zerar raised a ridge. "Says the Ferengi."

"If a Ferengi says you're disgusting, then you must be doing something wrong," Quark growled.

Zerar laughed, lowering his rifle. "Do you like kanar? I should buy you a drink."

The sparrow—Odo—gave a sharp cry as the Romulan bloodwing—the female—caught him in Her claws. Writhing, Odo began turning into a targ. When She refused to let him go, Quark picked up a rock, throwing it at Her. Shock, more than pain, made Her drop Odo, who finished turning into a targ.

"Klingon?" Zerar said. "How crass."

"You're one to talk." Quark knelt and Odo stumbled along on four unsteady hooves toward the Ferengi.

"Odo'ital."

She had turned herself into a Le-matya, circling them. Quark had never seen one but he knew Vulcans had some sort of poisonous cat. Seeing one struck fear into the Ferengi and Odo must have been just as frightened, trembling against his side.

"You can't take him," Quark said. 

"Quark."

"No, Odo," Quark said firmly. "Maybe Ferengi are spineless and cowardly, but we're also greedy."

Odo made a huff, slowly turning back into himself—his humanoid self.

"And Odo might have been a possession I won in a game of Tongo," Quark continued, taking one of Odo's hands in his own. 

Zerar looked uncomfortable, tightening his grip on his rifle. She, still pacing about as a Le-matya, narrowed Her eyes at the Cardassian.

"Ferengi are greedy and we refuse to let go of the things we like," Quark said. "And I happen to like Odo a lot more than some Cardassian and a woman who can turn into weird alien animals."

"Touching," The female said, turning back into a humanoid. "Really. We have no words for this sort of devotion."

"So we're leaving."

"I can't allow that," She said. Zerar aimed his rifle at Quark and the female gripped Odo's wrist, "I've had enough of this."

She began dragging Odo toward the gelatinous mass, Odo struggling the whole time. Quark took a step toward the pair, but Zerar fired, the blast grazing Quark's shoulder, the Ferengi hissing. 

"Oops," Zerar said, not the least bit sorry. 

The female began melting and, because She started to melt, Odo began to melt, gold-beige-green iridescence against gelatinous material. Odo fought to maintain his shape, but the female seemed to overpower him. Every limb he outstretched from his gelatinousness, it melted and shrank back into the core of the gelatin form. The ocean began whispering now, a thousand-million-billion-trillion voices all crying out at once.

_Odo'ital_

"Quark!"

On blue eye—filled with fear—gave Quark a look before sinking into the depths. A hand latched onto Quark's wrist, the Ferengi's entire hand enveloped in the mass, dragging him toward the roiling iridescent ocean. 

A feeling passed between Quark and the parts of the mass that used to be Odo. It was sharp, electric-fire so solid Quark could feel it. And She must have felt it to since there was a sharp, feminine cry and gelatinous mass slid against gelatinous mass, like a rubber band snapping. 

She, fluctuation wildly between forms—leaves on a human arm, targ hooves, Cardassian scales, Andorian antennae writhing—fell into the whispering ocean, shrieking as She sunk beneath the surface. 

Quark didn't hesitate to pull the phaser pistol from inside his suit, shooting Zerar with enough force to send the Cardassian stumbling toward the ocean, hands grasping at the Cardassian.

Gathering Odo as best he could with the shape-shifter changing just as wildly between forms, Quark beamed them up to his ship. Odo, in Quark's arms, settled for something between a targ and a swan, feathers instead of spikes.

"I will never question your taste in seemingly useless things again," Odo grumbled. 

Quark carried Odo to the bedroom, allowing him to revert to his more natural state and settle into the blue vase. "I told you. I'd buy that auto-transporter a hundred times over for you."

Odo didn't say anything but the silence wasn't bothersome. Odo was tired and it was a long way to the nearest Ferenginar. But, Quark would be lying if he said he hadn't considered getting something quicker, maybe something flashier.


End file.
